Green X Depressed Reader- Birthday Confession
by AuraTheUmbreon
Summary: Its My First One-Shot. Sorry if its rushed or if it sucks T-T


Me: Hey Guys! ^-^ My First XReader! I Hope You Like It. Its A GreenXReader One-Shot..

Green: I Can't Believe You Made This...

Aura: Shut It! T-T Just Do The Disclaimer!

Green: *sighs* Aura Does Not Own Pokemon! And She Does Not Own You 0-0 Pokemon Belongs To The Owner and You Belong To Yourself. Now on to the Story.

* * *

Green X Depressed!Reader- Birthday Confession

{ 3rd Person POV}

You Sat In Your Room, Depressed. Not Even The Thought Of Your Birthday Could make you happy.

Why Not? Because After about a year Of Dating Your Ex Dumped You About A Week ago. Sure You Didn't Really Like Him... But It Still Hurt. Especially Because He Had Dumped You For Your Best Friend, (Friend's Name).

But Also, The Person You Really Liked Had So Many Fangirls And You Were Afraid He Didn't Like You.

Who Might The Be? It Was None Other Then The Green Oak. He had been your best friend since First Grade, And Now You Were Turning (Your Age).

You Then Heard A knock on your bedroom door. "Come In..." You Muttered Looking at The Door As it opened. It was None Other Then Your Brother, Red (A/N: Yes, Your Brother Is Red 0-0)

"(Name), Are You Gonna Come Down For Lunch? We Have Guests." He Explained. "Its Lunch Time?" You Asked. "Yes. And So, Yes Or No?" He Replied.

You sighed. "Alright." You Said. He Nodded. "Okay, but I suggest You Change First... And Maybe Fix you hair." He Told You. You Just Nod And He Walks Out.

You Let Out A Small Depressed Sigh And Get Up And Went To Change. You Put On A (Favorite Color) Long Sleeved Shirt And Put On A (2nd Favorite Color) Short Sleeved Sweater (A/N: I Forgot What They Were Called. Its The Piece You Put Over Your Shirt That Has One Button in The Middle And Still Shows Your Shirt). And Then Put On A Pair Of Blue Jeans.

You Then Went And Brushed Your (Hair Length), (Hair Color) Hair. And Put A Gold Hair Clip In You (Hair Color) Hair.

You Looked At You Reflection in The Mirror, But Just Frowned At It, But The Sighed And Headed Downstairs.

As Soon As You Reached The End Of The Staircase, You Were Glomped But A Certain Cheerful Brunette. "(Name)-Chan!~" She Said. "Hello Blue." You said, Brunette Picked up this.

She Pouted. "Is Something Wrong (Name)?" She Asked. You Just Shook your Head, not In the mood To Explain.

She Then Smiled though she wasn't really convinced, But She Would Get The Answer out of you Then Yelped.

Blue Had Started Dragging You To The Living Room. When You Both Got There, You Blinked at Who All Was Here.

You Saw All The Kanto DexHolders Which Were, Yellow, Green And Of Course Blue And Red, Since Blue had Met You At The Staircase And Red Was Your Brother And Lived With You. You also saw The Johto DexHolders Which Were, Gold, Silver And Crystal. You Also Saw A Girl With Bright Blood Red Hair And Emerald Eyes, Talking To Green.

You Knew Her As Miranda Oak, Green's Little Sister. You Rarely Saw Her But You Were Friends With Her.

The Lime Eyed Girl Soon Noticed You. "(Name)!" She Said With Her Usual Sweet Smile. Which Caused The Attention To You, Which Made You Uncomfortable...

~TimeSkip~ After Lunch~

You Sat On Your Front Porch, While The Others Were Inside Talking. You Had Decided To Go Outside for Some Fresh Air and To Think, Which you were Currently doing..

That Is Until You Heard The Front Door open And Footsteps Come towards you. You Blinked As You turned your Head To The Side And Looked up To See Green. He Smiled down at you.

"What Is It?" You Asked. He Sighed And Sat Down next To You. "I thought I should Check On You..." he told you. "Why?" You Asked. "Because, I thought I needed to and I Wanted To Tell You Something."

You Gave Him a Confused Looked And Asked, "What Would That Be?" He Then Took a Deep Breath and Said Nervously, "Well... I'm Not Exactly Sure How To Put This..." You Sighed Frustratingly And Replied Saying "Just Say it." He Nodded Nervously and said in one breath "Wellireallylikeyouwellforawhilenowbutivebeen afraidtotellyou!"(*1). You blinked. "R-Really?" You Asked.

He Was Shocked You understood him but nodded. "Yea..." He Muttered. You Smiled. "Well, I Like You Too Green." You said, you had a small blush on your face.

He Smiled Happily, Which made you giggle which was cut short by Green's lips coming in contact with yours. You Blinked but then closed Your Eyes And Kissed Back.

You Two Soon Parted For Air, Green's Forehead on yours. "I Love You (Name)... Happy Early Birthday." You Just smiled and Said. "I love you To Green...

* * *

Aura: Okay ^-^ Its At The End. Plz Review If You Liked It. Even if You Didn't. If you have any suggestions to help me improve plz tell me and if you have a request I'll happily take it. Until next time!

*1: well I Like You Well for a while now but ive been to afraid to tell you!


End file.
